


Have You Ever

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Suga, who has had a massive crush on Daichi for the longest time, decides to start a game of "have you ever".





	Have You Ever

Daichi was completely focused on his work. Suga watched him write down something. He had a small crease between his eyebrows. Suga had been watching his face for at least five minutes, yet Daichi hadn't noticed at all. It made Suga smile. He wanted to appreciate each little detail of Daichi's face, the way his short eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheekbones, the way his lips curled when he didn't understand something, the way his nose sloped. Suga had always been pleased that Daichi didn't know how he looked at him, although with time he had grown displeased. It was fine that Daichi didn't notice him in moments like these so he could take his time to commit each detail to memory, but it was infuriating when he tried to draw attention.

Maybe it was time to try something new.

Suga sighed and shifted. There was no reaction from Daichi, which he had anticipated. He cleared his throat, and Daichi looked up.

“Daichi,” Suga said as innocently as he could. “Have you ever been kissed?”

Daichi's immediate reaction was adorable: he blinked slowly, eyebrows arching with a hint of a crease between them as a soft blush coloured his cheeks. He coughed, shifted in place only to then shift again, and dropped his pencil when he tried to nonchalantly roll it in his fingers. His eyes weren't meeting Suga's gaze.

“What are you asking all of a sudden?” he asked, voice just a touch strained, and then laughed awkwardly.

“I'm just wondering if anyone has had the pleasure of tasting your soft lips,” Suga said.

Daichi quickly glanced at him. The boy gestured towards his pencil, almost picked it up, but then merely placed it back down to be in line with his book.

“Well, no,” Daichi said to his pencil.

Suga smiled, although inside he was nervous. This could end up being the best scheme he had ever come up with, or it could blow up in his face. His heart was beating faster. He leaned towards Daichi over the table.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

Daichi spluttered at that, taking a hold of the table with both hands. He was now openly staring at Suga, eyes wide and cheeks burning red.

“What?” he asked, voice squeaking at the end of the question.

“Do you want to kiss?” Suga asked, making sure to pronounce every word clearly.

Daichi sat frozen. He was still staring, but Suga wasn't sure that he actually saw anything. It was fine. He had expected Daichi to not know how much Suga wanted to kiss him. He had expected Daichi to be both surprised and a bit shocked. He could be patient, even if his heart was beating like crazy and his palms were sweating.

“Okay,” Daichi said so quietly that Suga had to take a moment to wonder if he had heard correctly.

“You want to kiss me?” Suga asked just in case.

Daichi nodded and finally averted his eyes, his entire face now red and a bead of sweat on his forehead. He was holding on to the table so hard that his knuckles were white.

Suga moved, slowly crawled closer to Daichi. He had dreamed of this day. In his dreams Daichi had finally understood his advances and had swept him off his feet with a passionate kiss to celebrate the new development in their relationship. It was slightly disappointing that he had had to take matters into his own hands, but maybe Daichi would eventually fulfil his dreams of being kissed so sweetly that he melted.

Suga settled next to Daichi, knees pressed against thigh. Daichi's leg was soft but muscular, and Suga badly wanted to run his fingers along the muscles and feel their strength. He leaned forward. Daichi swallowed audibly before turning his head towards Suga. He slowly let go of the table to open his body, and Suga lifted a hand to his cheek.

Without a word Suga closed the distance between them. Daichi shut his eyes right before their lips pressed together, and Suga closed his eyes too. Daichi's cheek was hot under his palm, and he stroked it with his thumb. He kissed slowly, gave Daichi time to settle into the touch, lips searching for a response. Daichi's lips were dry and tight, and Suga tried to keep himself from smiling too much, but feeling Daichi's nervousness was endearing. Daichi, who was always confident and in charge, was now lifting a shaky hand to Suga's face, knuckles brushing against Suga's cheek before he changed his mind and placed his hand on Suga's shoulder instead. Suga hummed and licked over Daichi's lower lip with the tip of his tongue before pulling away. Daichi's lips were parted and eyes still shut, his lashes a dark trembling line.

Before Daichi could open his eyes, Suga kissed him again, this time with tongue. He first licked along Daichi's upper lip, then thickly over his lower lip before pressing the tip of his tongue past the loose seam. Daichi gasped, mouth opening for Suga's tongue to explore, and Suga felt a tremor down his spine as his tongue slipped inside. He coaxed Daichi into responding with his own tongue. It was slow, careful exploration of their mouths working together, and Suga felt a twinge in his lower tummy at how wet Daichi's mouth was. He imagined those exploring touches travelling down his body before they would stop to his swollen cock and remain there. How soft Daichi's lips would be as they carefully wrapped around his length, their silky touch sending him straight to heaven.

Suga moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Daichi's shoulders to pull him closer, chests now pressed together, and Daichi sucked on his tongue unexpectedly. Suga let his other hand drop from Daichi's cheek behind his shoulders too, pulling the boy against him closer and closer. Daichi's groan was strangled and quiet, but it was enough to stir Suga's cock to life.

After one final stroke of his tongue, Suga pulled away, Daichi chasing after him in a futile attempt to prolong the kiss. Suga smiled, brought his hands on Daichi's shoulders before sliding them down to his chest. Daichi's shirt was soft, but Suga couldn't help wondering how much softer his skin would be. He licked his lips.

“Daichi,” he said slowly. “Have you ever had someone touch you under your shirt?”

Daichi made a sound that sounded like “eep” before swallowing thickly.

“No,” he said, voice husky.

Suga smiled and dragged his hands down to Daichi's stomach.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

Daichi was breathing heavily. Suga felt how his abs trembled under his fingers.

“Yes,” Daichi said then.

Suga looked at him with a smile before focusing on his hands again. He lifted the hem of Daichi's shirt just enough to slip his hand underneath. Daichi's skin was hot. Suga felt Daichi’s breathing under his fingers, slid his hand up to his side, and up to his ribs.

“You can touch me too,” Suga said.

Daichi made a sound of confirmation, but didn't move his hands. He was watching how Suga's fingers made their way to a nipple. It was a hard nub, and Suga wanted to see it. He pulled on Daichi's shirt, brought it up to the boy's armpits and revealed two brown nipples on Daichi's tanned chest. He looked at Daichi for confirmation before leaning forward and licking over a hard nipple. He enjoyed the feeling on his tongue, and licked again before sealing his lips around it and sucking gently. Daichi reached out to drag a light hand over Suga's chest, stopping to rest his fingers over Suga's ribs.

Suga smiled against Daichi's chest and sucked the nipple between his lips. Daichi's hand trembled on his ribs, and he pulled back, dragging his teeth over Daichi's nipple before releasing it.

"Wha-" Daichi gasped.

Suga responded with a wide smile, feeling wicked when Daichi shuddered. He pulled off his shirt, exposing his pale chest and hardened nipples to Daichi, whose eyes were fixed on the revealed skin.

"Touch me too, Daichi," Suga said.

Daichi looked up at him before looking down again. The slow hesitance that was visible in the boy’s hands pleased Suga, made him feel appreciated and cherished. The anticipation of being touched was almost enough to make Suga change his mind and tell Daichi to just watch, but with the first skin contact he felt like melting, because finally, finally he was close to Daichi in the way he had dreamed about for years.

Daichi’s fingers were searching softly, almost intimidated in how they mapped Suga’s chest. Suga pressed against the touch, he wanted to feel each callous of Daichi’s hands on him.

When the fingers found a nipple, Suga squeaked quietly. Daichi’s touch was firm, encouraged by an unknown reason, and Suga closed his eyes to only focus on the little sparks of pleasure Daichi’s touch brought him. He had forgotten how hungrily he had been touching Daichi before, forgot how much he still wanted to taste and feel Daichi’s angles on his tongue. Daichi played with both his nipples, and for a little while he was completely gone.

“Daichi,” he breathed.

Before the other boy could say anything, Suga pulled him in for a kiss. He wanted more now that he’d had a taste, and he tangled his fingers in Daichi’s hair at the back of his head to keep the boy closer. Their tongues were slick, and Suga placed his hand on Daichi’s hipbone, thumb stroking over the smooth skin that was visible over the waistband.  
When he pulled back, Daichi was panting quietly.

“Daichi,” he said against the boy’s lips. “Have you ever had someone touch your cock?”

Daichi jerked back, face red. He had bit his lip in the process, and lifted his hands over his mouth in pain.

“Suga!” he managed, his eyes outraged. “You know I haven’t!”

Suga pried Daichi’s hands off the boy’s face and inspected the lip that was dark red but not bleeding.

“I know, Daichi,” he said. “Please, just indulge me.”

Daichi swallowed. He lifted a hand to brush over his lip with the tips of his fingers, checking that it was fine. His face was bright red, and he had averted his eyes. It was a good look on him, Suga mused, smiling internally, overjoyed that he had Daichi’s full attention for once.

“N- No,” Daichi finally managed.

Suga smiled and looked down to Daichi’s lap, where the boy had his hands crossed tightly together. He leaned close, lips brushing against Daichi’s ear when he whispered:

“Do you want to?”

Daichi swallowed heavily. He was looking down, and Suga caught his lips in a chaste kiss before catching his lower lip with his teeth, moving away and the motion pulled a whimper out of the other boy. Daichi’s hair was just a bit out of place after making out, and Suga badly wanted to see him lose his composure completely.

“Yes,” Daichi squeaked.

Suga’s cheeks burned with the thought of touching Daichi so intimately. He hadn’t planned that far - in fact, he had only hoped to get a simple kiss and a confused smile before a polite rejection, but Daichi had, yet again, surprised him. He was sure that Daichi understood that this game was more than just a silly game. It was a revelation of Suga’s deepest feelings, the want and love he felt for his friend, but he wondered if Daichi understood just how deep it was. He did wonder if he should stop, accept that he had gotten so far, but make sure that he wasn’t about to make a mistake that would compromise their later relationship.

But the temptation was so strong! This might be his only chance to get so close to Daichi, if the worst came to be. He wanted to take advantage of the fact that Daichi had said yes. Maybe it wouldn’t extend outside of this opportunity, but did it matter in the end? His dreams of touching Daichi would be satisfied, and even if he was hoping for more, he could live with rejection afterwards.

Slowly Suga opened Daichi’s slacks, and let his fingers slide over the bulge in the boy’s underwear as he pulled open the zipper. Daichi wasn’t completely soft, but not half-hard yet. Suga wanted to take Daichi in his mouth and suck him to full hardness, but he also wanted to tease him with soft fingertips until he was full and leaking pre-come. Daichi lifted his hips to allow his slacks to be pulled down his thighs, over his knees and down to his ankles. Suga trailed over his calves, pressed his full palms over the hairy skin and curved them over Daichi’s knees, up to his thighs where his skin was soft over his muscles.

Daichi opened his legs with a strangled sigh when Suga’s fingers pressed against his groin, cock having reacted already. Suga trailed his fingers over the hot skin, up to the waistband of Daichi's underwear. Suga smiled at the choice of garment: Daichi might have chosen something different if he had known that he was to have sex that day. But at the same time the underwear was completely Daichi, and that made Suga smile even more.

Deliberately slowly Suga started teasing the underwear off. The white cotton slid over Daichi's lower tummy, exposing a trail of dark hair that widened until connecting with a bush of curly hair right at the base of Daichi's cock. Suga pulled lower, the underwear sliding over Daichi's thighs and down until Daichi was sitting before him completely naked except for his red socks. Daichi was half hard, the sight more than Suga could have hoped for.

Suga's hands rested on Daichi's thighs, thumbs stroking the skin gently. This was the last moment to back away. He had decided that a rejection didn't matter, but what if it did? It would be awkward, it would affect their friendship with Asahi, it would affect their team. However, there wasn't much time left. Even if things turned bad, they only had a few months. Then, they would be free of each other's company.

“Suga,” Daichi said, unexpectedly, making Suga jump a bit as his train of thoughts was disrupted.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Have you ever done this before?” Daichi asked.

Suga paused. He hadn't expected the question at all. He looked at Daichi, who was expectantly looking back.

“No,” he replied, and couldn't stop his cheeks from gaining colour.

Before Daichi could respond, he chucked down and licked a wide stripe over Daichi's pubic hair, the coarseness of it foreign on his tongue. He could taste the salt of Daichi's skin, the smell of musk thick so close to the boy's cock. He lifted his hands on Daichi's hips, the curve of the bones soft under his palms as he pressed a sweet kiss on the skin right at the edge of the mess of hair.

“Suga,” Daichi tried to say, but his voice broke into a gasp when Suga placed his lips on the base of his cock.

Daichi lifted a hand. Suga was sure that it was there to stop him from going further, to pull him away before he had even begun, but instead it softly landed on his head, fingers finding soft purchase of his hair, expectation on the palm. Suga smiled against Daichi's skin. He kissed his way down, kissed along the length of Daichi's cock that was almost at full hardness by now. His lips were teasing, brushing the hard skin barely, then pressing wetly against it. The tip of Daichi's cock was hiding under his foreskin, and Suga kissed at the opening before teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

The hold in Suga's hair tightened, and he had never realised how sexy it could feel, how it made his body burn, yearn for a touch over his cock. He groaned quietly before opening his mouth and taking Daichi's cock inside.

Suga didn't know what he had expected, but he was surprised about how much it tasted like skin. Daichi was trying to keep quiet. It was cute, and Suga hummed before sucking and pulling away. Daichi twitched, breathing getting heavier. It sounded good. It sounded hot, and Suga wanted Daichi to be breathing against him as their bodies slide together in a mess of sweat and spit and pre-come. He wanted Daichi's fingers to twist his hair harder as their cocks press together, so hard it hurts but in the right way.

He licked down Daichi's balls and earned a shudder, tightened fingers in his hair. He wanted Daichi to pull hard, but didn't want to bring his mouth up long enough to say so. Instead he hoped to trigger that reaction by making Daichi feel so good that he would accidentally do it.

Suga kneaded the flesh of Daichi's thighs, enjoying the give of it under his fingers. Daichi's fingers were loose in his hair, hand resting on his head. He gave Daichi's cock a wide lick, then took the head in his mouth again. He sucked gently, careful to keep his teeth away. It wasn't difficult to do, and Suga hoped that he was a natural at giving head. Daichi was so hard that the tip of his cock was now bare, a drop of pre-come smeared over Suga's tongue. It tasted bitter, and Suga didn't particularly care for it, but the heaviness of Daichi's cock in his mouth was enough to make him want to keep going. He was getting giddy with the idea that Daichi's cock was inside him, they were having sex, Daichi was in him. He had spent so long yearning for the boy's attention, hoping that Daichi would understand what his flirtatious smiles and playful touches meant. And now Daichi's full attention was on him.

Suga was almost hoping that Daichi would make him come in his pants, although he would much prefer to be taken over the edge by Daichi touching his cock with his calloused hands, thumb swiping over the tip and teasing until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to take Daichi in deeper, taste his bitter salt at the back of his throat. He found it hard to take anything past the tip inside while still minding his teeth. He should have practised beforehand, should have learned how to suck cock just to make this moment matter more elegantly than this. His fingers brushed against Daichi's balls and he brought his hand up to cup the testicles, weigh them on his hand while his thumb teased the base of Daichi's cock.

“Suga,” Daichi said, and his voice was breathy and urgent.

Suga looked up through his lashes and hummed, sucking harder as he wrapped a hand around the length of Daichi's cock. Daichi's hand was hard in his hair, pulling, but not enough. Suga tightened his grip of Daichi's cock and sucked once more, before Daichi forcefully pulled him away. Suga moaned loudly, the dull burn of his scalp sending waves of pleasure over his body. Daichi was coming, his warm semen spurting over Suga's face and lips.

Suga breathed in the heavy scent of Daichi’s musk, swallowed, and Daichi’s hand was still tight in his hair, his cock throbbing painfully in his pants. His mouth was slightly open. Slowly he lifted a hand to his face, gathered the splatters of semen with his fingers and brought them to his lips, sucking them in and tasting Daichi’s come. It was not a particularly enjoyable taste, but the knowledge that it was Daichi, it had come from deep inside Daichi and was now inside his mouth, was enough to send shivers of pleasure over his body.

Daichi loosened his hold abruptly, let go of Suga’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice slightly gone.

“Don’t be,” Suga said.

He sucked on his fingertips once more before releasing them, sat up with his eyes on Daichi’s face. It was quiet, both breathing heavier than normal, sharing the thick air around them and the scent of sex. Suga sat back, the change in posture giving his cock some relief. He saw how Daichi’s eyes trailed down to the front of his bulging pants.

“Suga,” Daichi said, voice steady and deep, and it made Suga’s cock ache. “Have you ever had someone jerk you off?”

Suga could have cried with how readily Daichi was indulging him in his little game, how thoughtful the other boy was. He smiled shyly, looked down, making sure his lashes trembled, before looking up again.

“No,” he said truthfully.

Daichi shifted forward.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

“Yes,” Suga said, unable to hold the moment any longer.

Daichi wasn’t going slow, but he seemed completely in control of his movements, hands sliding through the air and taking a hold of Suga’s trousers, fingers working them open to finally relieve the pressure on Suga’s cock. Suga released a breath he had been holding without realising it, and Daichi’s fingers were warm against him.

Daichi wasn’t teasing him, and he was grateful for it. He sighed too loud when Daichi’s hand wrapped around his length, the other hand still working on pulling down his underwear to make room. Daichi’s touch was better than Suga could ever imagine, his fingers thick and steady, callouses on his palms that dragged against his burning cock, and it only took a few strokes of Daichi’s big hand before Suga was coming, and Daichi caught most of the semen with his free hand.

While Suga was still struggling to come down from his high, Daichi reached to his bag and wiped his hand with a tissue. Suga smiled, smiled at the knowledge that Daichi wasn’t adventurous enough to taste him. It was sweet. Daichi was sweet and he wanted Daichi to be his sweet boyfriend.

“Suga?” Daichi said, voice not much more than a whisper. “Have you ever had someone ask you to be their boyfriend?”

Suga couldn’t stop the relieved giggle he let out, then lifted a hand over his mouth to calm down. His nerves were putting him on edge. When he felt like he could control his smile, he lowered his hand again.

“No,” he said.

“Do you want to?” Daichi asked.

Suga smiled wildly, looked at Daichi, who was still naked apart from his red socks, still sitting by the table.

“Yes,” he replied.

Time seemed to stay still, Suga’s heart beating hard, stomach turning almost painfully as he waited for Daichi’s next words.

“Then, will you be my boyfriend?” Daichi asked.

Suga chortled. His head felt light, giddiness spreading over his limbs.

“Yes,” he said, but couldn’t quite meet the other boy’s eyes. “And Daichi. Have you ever had someone tell you they love you?”

Daichi’s entire face went red, but the boy didn’t turn his eyes away, watching Suga’s burning face.

“No,” he said, cleared his throat after hearing how hoarse his voice was.

Suga smiled shortly.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

He heard Daichi swallow.

“Yes,” Daichi said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in October, but then lost the very ending because Word app sucked and never saved it, so I also lost motivation to finish this until now. I'm still bitter because I'm 100% sure the original ending was much better but at least it now has an ending.
> 
> Can you believe I used to dislike daisuga so much I wrote a break-up fic for them?
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
